mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Doran Uramesy
''NAME Known As: Baroness Doran Uramesy, Head Mistress of the Black Lace Bardic College and Theatre of Harrowdale, Widow to the Baron of the Moonsea Coast - The Crimson Crossroads Thief, and House Bard of the Blue Drakyn Inn of Yulash Real Name: Doran Uramesy IC Information Current Age: 44 Springs Blossomed Attitude: Doran is a self centered, bathed in fame, Lliiran who comes off as a sharp tongued musician. She loves the company of those who enjoy the darker things in life and those who enjoy the brighter times for each has their own stories to tell. She knows it is not her job to decide what is morally correct but to entertain others. Politics bore her, guardsmen and laws bore her and elves bore her. She is slightly bias against creatures that are not human but most of her racism is kept to herself. Appearance: When someone walks down the streets they will casually perform a double take upon seeing this Bardess. SHe wears puffy cloth with many, many layers and patterns of bright colors to stand out in a crowd. Her original form of dress is beneficial to her for people remember who she is, and remember her skill. She carries three small bagpacks attached to one larger pack around her right shoulder. The first pack containing her harp, the second her lute and the third her smaller odds and ends. Her large pack is usually filled with storybooks, the ocasional piece of armor and every now and then something useful. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): This Bardess prefers to wear heavy leathers when rushing into battle, dyed a deep purple and bright orange. She stands out even in the battle-field for not only her leathers but her weapon of choice as well. She weilds a magical tambourine with razor sharp blades attached to each pair of symbols. This deadly insturment may not be the best object to fight with, but even when fighting she prefers to be memorable. Character's Religious Dogma: Lliiran, Selune, Sune - In that order. Common Statistics Height: 5'7 Weight: 118lbs naked. Skin Tone: Light tan Skin Texture: Smooth, not a flaw Eyes: Hazel eyes with millions of emerald imperfections from a failed spell. Hair: Cherrywood red Accent: She has a light Nars accent Commonly spoken languages: Doran knows common but understands phrases in several different languages. Race: Human Left Handed or Right Handed: Left Recognizable Features: Her perform check Relatives: Dahniel Uramesy - Father (Deceased Elli Uramesy - Mother (Deceased Tanto Uramesy -Oldest Brother (Deceased Redrum Uramesy - Older Brother (Deceased) Abigail Uramesy - First born, Doran's Daughter with Garret (Living in Peltarch with her step-father Talgrath) Lucian - Second born, Doran's son with Talgrath (Living in Peltarch with her father) Elli Uramesy - third born, Dorans daughter with Cherio. (Living with the Wolves Den in the Nars Pass) Jezerail Uramesy - forth born, Dorans son with Cherio. (Living with the Wolves Den in the Nars Pass) Jewelry or other decorations: Doran's most notable decorations are her harp, her amulet and her two rings. Her harp is a very rare object from deep within the ruins of Myth Drannor. It is a gold plated insturment that has no chords to play, instead when the fingers move to where the chords should be a magical tune is played, this makes it so that the insturment can never go out of tune and will always have a rich tone. Doran's Amulet is a platinum chain that hangs into her tunic, on the end of the chain are three silver disks one with the symbol of Selune. Another with the symbol of Lliira, and finally one of Sune. Doran's left hand has a giant starburst ruby gem upon it. This sign of elegance and class was given to her by the noblest of nobles in exchange to her her angelic voice once more. Doran's right hand has a kings tear gem placed into a silver band. This item protects her from those of lawful intent. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): Skill Focus : Perform Artist Dragonsong Current Character Level: 17 Current Character Alignement: Chaotic Neutral '-Perfect Alignment Title:' Chaotic Awesome Time spent in Myth Drannor: Doran has so far spent.. 24 years on Myth Drannor server. (2 years RL) Category:PC